


Will You Just Hold Me?

by LilacKittenX



Series: Stronger Together [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKittenX/pseuds/LilacKittenX
Summary: The aftermath of the newest episode. 7/10 Stolen.
Relationships: Melinda May & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Stronger Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Will You Just Hold Me?

The thoughts that raced through her head were too loud. She needed them to stop.

This was the last straw. Everytime she looked around the corner someone else would die. They die for her. Even when she told them not to. Why didn’t she stop him. This was her fault.

Lincoln, Her mother(twice), Coulson, Enoch, Koenig. Why did this keep happening? When would she get her happy ending? If she even deserved.

Daisy just sat there with her mother and stared at the wall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was in the command room. On the screen it showed that the hanger doors were opening. Suddenly Mack and Yo-Yo pop up on the screen. They explain what happened in the afterlife. The inhumans were safe for now at least. That put may at ease for a moment before informing them what happened.

“ Nathan killed Jiaying. If he wasn’t here for her then who?” May pondered.  
A few moments later Sousa appears in the control room clearly out of breath.

“They took Simmons” He said. 

“Fitz” May said. “That's why they took her”

“Yo-Yo, Mack and I are on our way, stay put and we can figure it all out when we get back.” Coulson says after walking over from the otherside of the plane.

“Where is daisy?” Sousa asked with a concerned tone.

“Nathan killed Jiaying. She is going to want space Sousa.” May sighed. “This isn't the first time she has lost someone close to her.”

“We can’t just leave her alone. She needs someone to help her pick up the pieces. Sometimes people just need someone to listen.” Sousa practically yelled. He turned to go find her but was stopped by May’s hand on his arm.

“I know how you feel about her. She is going to need time.” May looked down. “She blames herself when people die. It hurts to watch. If you aren’t sure that you want to enter into that then I wouldn’t go if I were you.”

“She may not need someone but it doesn’t hurt to know they are there.” Sousa says as he leaves the control room to go find her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking for her for about 7 or 8 minutes he sees her from down the hall. She is sitting next to her mother’s lifeless body. He notices that she is gently combing through her hair while staring off into the wall. Her back is to him so he waits for a moment so as to not disturb her. Things start to shake. Not so much as to cause a problem but for him to notice. It seems to be in tune with her sobs. WIth each new sob she let out another light wave of quakes swept through the base.

He decided to approach her with caution. 

“Hey Dais, Is there anything I can do to help you through this.” He sat down next to her but kept a comfortable distance to be respectful of her. Her response to his words took him by surprise. 

“Could you just hold me? Can we just sit here for a moment?” She asks in a whisper that he barely hears. “If that is alright with you. I just. I just really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course. Whatever you need to feel even the smallest bit better.” He says softly as he moves to close the gap he created between them. Once he was close enough she fell into him. Tears stream down her face as she tries to bury her face in his shoulder. He simply wraps his arms around her and holds her close. Waiting for her to be ready to talk.

“People keep dying for me, Because of me. It's too much.” She says into his shoulder.

“ People die, It's part of the job. I wish I could take that pain from you but I can’t. What I can do is be here for you and hold you when you need it. Although I think you are way too headstrong you need it sometimes, everyone needs someone to pick them up when they fall down. I Can’t promise that I won’t die but I can promise that while I am here I will always be here to pick you back up. For as long as you need it.” He whispered in her ear. She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes. This is what she needed. Granted she still planned to kill Nathan at the very least if she went down he would be here. It also helped that he remembered telling her that this time. She searched his eyes for the hint of something that would betray her. She didn't find anything.

So she decided to take the plunge and kiss him and make sure he remembers this one. She shifted in his arms and closed the gap between their faces and passionately pressed her lips to his. It hadn’t even been a second before he returned the kiss with just as much fervor. 

As she pulled away to breathe she laughed and said “ Ok so that was way nicer than the first one.” He simply laughs under his breath and asks “Did we kiss before? Cause I think I would remember that.”

“While I was stuck in the loop, you said something oddly similar to what you just said and.” She paused trying to figure out how to word this.” I kissed you. Then you kissed me back.” she was now a bright shade of pink.

“Oh really?” he asked, smirking. 

“Yep” she looked at him and she looked at peace. Much better than when he first entered the hallway.

“Hey, If you two are done the team just got back with Kora.” May shouted at them. “ Also I wanted to say I called it.” May left. Daisy had a new look in her eyes. It was pure rage. She got up and followed the path that May had took moments earlier. Leaving a worried Daniel behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i just had to get this off my chest i cried like 8 times during the new episode and yea. As always thoughts appreciate.


End file.
